


Corridor

by Ashratherose



Category: Original Work, The story of kaye
Genre: A/B/O, AU, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Self Harm, Slavery, kaye is mute, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Who knew walking down a corridor could change your life 180





	

**Sais POV**

*

Rounding the corner I could see my goal in sight. I fucking hated this place, the stink of the alphas  
mixed with the sweetness of the omegas and then the hospitals own stench on top, I had no idea how  
my parents could stand to work in a place like this.  
Biting my lip I increased my stride, just a little more and I'd be there.  
I hadn't expected what happened next, it was like all the other smells of this damn place had fell away.  
It smelt like the crisp air at 4 am, honey and spices and oh so very good. My steps faltered, the office  
door was so close but I wasn't interested in that anymore I had to find the source of this smell.  
Slowing my pace right down I all but crept along the corridor as I followed my nose. I could feel my  
body physically reacting to it and could hear the blood pounding in my ears.  
Fuck. I was running out of doors to check.  
Finally I reached it. Funnily enough it was the door across from my initial goal, marked with J.C on its  
sign.  
I realised standing outside the door I could hear whimpers and choked sobbing. I don't know why but  
something about it made me livid and before I knew it I'd opened the door.  
The sight in front of me turned my world red.  
Inside the janitors closet a young omega had been pressed up against the shelves while a disgusting  
pig of an alpha was buried up to the hilt inside. It was clear the poor kid was in the middle of being  
raped by him.  
I snapped. I didn't even realise I was snarling until I'd ripped that pig off the kid and thrown him to the  
floor. Giving into the pure rage I laid blow after blow on his disgusting face.  
I'd never even met the kid but it didn't seem at all unnatural to want to kill this alpha who'd touched him.  
"Sai!"  
I hadn't expected to hear my name and it snapped me back from whatever place I'd been in. Looking  
down at the badly mangled face of the alpha I started to panic. I hadn't meant to go so far. My whole  
body began to shake.  
I was only somewhat aware of hands pulling me off the guy and someone checking to see if he was still  
alive. I hoped to god he wasn't.  
The omega! Fuck!  
I knew my father was talking to me but I couldn't hear. Scrambling across the floor I closed the distance  
between us.  
The poor kid was still sobbing. Blood and slick covered his thighs. I felt revolted with myself. It was  
obvious the alpha had been knotted inside the kid when I'd ripped him off. But still I couldn't stop myself  
from moving over and pulling him close to me.  
He was much to thin, his skin so pale it was almost transparent. I'd gone to move my hands to his back  
to hold his shaking figure but stopped just short. He was covered in scars, bruises and more  
disturbingly fresh cuts ran crisscross, each bright red and angry.  
I felt like vomiting. How did the happen? Did they not check the patients here at all? I struggled to bite  
my tongue.  
The omega had latched onto my shirt like it was his last lifeline and if I lost my cool now he probably  
would have shattered. He seemed to be trying to climb inside of me, at least that's how it felt when he  
climbed full into my lap.  
I could hear the orderlies moving behind me, they were obviously going to help the poor kid out but the  
idea of them touching him... well... I hated it. I'd moved to raise a hand to halt them when the kid  
struck.  
I don't think anyone had been expecting it. I'd thought nothing much of it when he'd moved his head to  
my shoulder but then he bit me.  
Even given the situation, I still came hard in my pants. The alpha side of me ignited when he bit down  
and marked me.  
The orderlies grabbed him pulling him up and I wanted to start swinging, I would have if my father  
hadn't grabbed me. The poor kid had gotten hysterical and pisses himself. What a fucking mess.  
It took a long time after they'd taken the kid away before my father let me up to move.  
*  
Shoving me through the office door I stumbled toward another. All doctors here had their own small  
private bathrooms for situations like this.  
Stripping down I was disgusted. The kids mess and my mess and probable some of that pig alphas  
mess had totally ruined my school uniform. Even scrubbing my skin raw under the hot water didn't  
make me feel any cleaner. What a total fuck up today was.  
Stepping out the shower I grabbed the towel from the rail and began hunting around for a set of scrubs.  
They were a little too big but at least they were clean.  
I tried to ignore the feeling. I wanted... no needed to know what had happened to that Omega kid. I  
wanted to tear the hospital apart to find him. Instead I was forced to sit in the tiny two seater in my  
fathers office while he sat across from me.  
He looked upset and drained. It was clear he, just like I was, was in shock over the whole incident. For  
a long while we just sat there in silence, it was only interrupted by the arrival of the police.  
*  
The process of giving our statements hadn't actually taken as long as I'd expected. They'd taken my  
clothes for evidence, I felt sick knowing my own semen would be found on them.  
Which brings us back to now.  
I was again sitting on the uncomfortable two seater.  
"Sai... do you remember when we used to live just out of town on that poor excuse of a farm?"  
I scrunched my face. That was more than 5 years ago, so the memories were vague but still I nodded.  
"Good... good... you used to have a friend, his name was Kalle, but you always called him Kaye. His  
father worked for me... do you remember? He went missing just after he turned 11. His parents took off  
not long after"  
I tried to remember but it was all to vague.  
"They found his parents dead a few years ago but never found any trace of him"  
I could see where he was going  
"Are you trying to tell me what I think you are?"  
I could see the pain on his face and he sighed deeply  
"That young omegas the whole reason I called you to come in today. He was admitted a few days ago,  
he was already covered in scars, but won't talk to any of us. In fact your names the only thing he's said  
since he arrived here"  
I felt sick, well more shocked then sick. I could remember bits and pieces and I was pretty sure we  
moved because he had gone missing, but to have this kid turn up and still remember me... well it didn't  
feel real.  
"When you were kids you two were inseparable. Wherever you went he was always right besides you,  
we all would joke about how you'd get married when you grew up but... I didn't think it would turn out  
like this"  
Moving off his seat he stretched his fingers out running them over the bite wound. I couldn't help but  
shudder at the revolution I felt when his fingertips touched it.  
"Sai. I should never have got you to come here. I know you hate this place but I still wanted to help  
Kaye. I still do, but I can't have you being close to him again. I'll organise his transfer and with time that  
mark should fade. You should go now"  
Pulling back my father opened the door, leaving no room for discussion. In fact he escorted me all the  
way out the front door.  
I wanted to go back, to find "Kaye" but I knew it would only cause more trouble. It was so conflicting. I  
knew rationally I was being affected by the bites bond, but I also knew what I'd smelt earlier and the  
possessiveness I'd felt over him. Kaye was the one for me. That's all I could think. Some how I needed  
to get to him.  
*  
Mum was already home. She was sitting at the kitchen counter with pizza. After the day I'd been having  
I felt like crying from happiness.  
She wasted no time, apparently my father had already called her and filled her in. She wasn't trying to  
push me into talking but still I spilt my guts, even about Kayes smell and my feelings for him. Unlike my  
father she didn't seem terribly phased by my words.  
She'd waited until I was finished before dropping her bombshell. She had talked my father out of the  
transfer.  
*  
Even with Kaye being at the hospital it was still another 2 weeks until I went to visit him. I'd spent my  
nights at home flicking through our old family albums looking at photos of us as snot nosed brats. His  
eyes had been so bright, his skin was fair but nothing like now. It broke my heart.  
My father still hadn't wanted me to visit him but Kaye still hadn't talked since the incident. Instead he'd  
regressed, spending hours staring at the ceiling almost like being in a waking coma.  
This leads us up to today's visit.  
I'd selected a few of my favourite photos to show him today.  
My heart was pounding as I opened the door to his room. His scent was so faint it was all but lost by  
the hospitals stink.  
Putting on a brave face I pushed past the curtains that had been drawn around his bed. My heart broke  
even more. He looked like a broken doll. Laying there it was clear he'd lost weight and he almost  
completely blended into the bed.  
I swallowed down my fear and sadness.  
His eyes were fixed on the ceiling, not even aware that I was there. His wrists had been restrained  
same with his ankles. I wanted to yell and scream.  
If it had been anyone else I wouldn't have even touched the cuffs but I couldn't stand it.  
When his wrists and ankles were finally free he seemed to notice me. For a second there was a  
glimmer in his eyes like the kid in the photos, but then it was gone.  
"Kaye? Do you remember me? I'm Sai... we used to be friends when we were kids"  
His eyes went wide for a second and then he started to shake. Tears started to fall. Fuck! I'm no good  
with tears, I never know what to do.  
Awkwardly I sat on the edge of bed moving slowly so not to startle him. It didn't matter he still scooted  
forward bringing his knees to chest. Shit.  
"Kaye...?"  
He didn't answer.  
"Its kind of uncomfortable on the edge like this... I'm going to move behind you ok... then you can lean  
up against me if you want"  
It was a shit idea really but when we'd met before he'd seemed so keen for the contact. Propping  
myself up behind I spread my legs so he could lean back if he wanted. He did.  
He was so damn thin. Even my blankets at home weighed more than him. Awkwardly I wrapped my  
arms around his small frame, it was hard to imagine that he was the same age as me.  
Pulling the photos out my pocket I help them up near his face.  
"I brought something to show you..."  
He detangled slightly allowing me to better position the both is us. His fingers shook as he flicked  
through the photos.  
"Do you remember? We were best friends... apparently we used to do everything together"  
He nodded his head slightly. I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't much but it was a start.  
*  
With exams coming up I didn't have much time to visit him, well not as much as I would have liked. He  
still wouldn't talk but if I asked him a question he'd always write down his answer in the notebook I'd  
given him.  
Even if he couldn't talk Kaye was fucking smart. I'd shown his one of my exam prac book and he'd  
actually managed to solve almost everything in there. I couldn't believe it, nor could I get over how  
proud I felt of him over it.  
*  
Christmas was approaching and despite my fathers protest my mother had forced his hands and Kaye  
would be coming to stay... well just for the 3 days but I was ecstatic.  
My brother wouldn't be home, he'd been with his new girlfriend and my sister had gone on holidays with  
her friends for it. It was kind of relieving. Kaye was still so frail and well my family was more than loud  
when it came to holidays.  
I'd just finished setting up the spare room for him when my parents pulled up. I couldn't help but check  
how I looked in the mirror for the upteenth time. I was more than nervous. Even if my father wouldn't  
accept that I loved him, my mother did and it would be our first Christmas as a family. I had no idea  
what Kaye thought of us but I lived in hope.  
Nervously I walked down the stairs to open the front door. Kaye was standing awkwardly behind my  
father but in front of my mother. He looked like he was going to pass out. Ignoring them both I reached  
out grabbing his wrist tugging him forward  
"I'm going to show him around"  
I didn't give them a chance to reply, instead I promptly dragged him up the stairs and started giving him  
the tour.  
The last room I showed him was the one he would be using. Kaye walked the length of the room  
looking unsure and awkward.  
"It's ok you know... if you get scared or want anything you can always come to my room... ok"  
Biting down on his lip he knodded and I had the feeling he'd be sleeping in my room instead.  
We still had a little time before dinner so I led him back to my room. Flopping down on the bed I  
watched him sit on the very edge. I sighed. He didn't deserve whatever mess was going on in his mind.  
He jumped at my sigh and I felt so guilty. Patting the spot next to me he eyed it cautiously before  
nodding.  
Crawling up next to me must of taken a lot of courage so I immediately wrapped my arms around him.  
Nuzzling into his neck I breathed his smell in. He still smelt like hospital but there were hints of honey  
and spice like I'd smelt that day. He'd tenses up to begin with but gradually began to loosen, it only  
seemed like minutes until he was asleep in my arms.  
Laying there I could hear my mother calling my name but I just couldn't tear myself away from him.  
When she pushed open the door I pressed a finger to my lips. I thought she'd be mad but instead she  
smiled. Slipping from the room she reappeared with a light blanket, which she draped over the both of  
us. I mouthed thankyou and she nodded before slipping out and closing the door behind her.  
In truth I wasn't tired at all, but watching Kaye sleep he seemed to finally be relaxed. I couldn't move  
and break the moment.  
*  
At some point I must have drifted off. I could feel something next to me and it took a while for my sense  
to start working. Kaye had woken up it seemed. He was sitting there, head back with tears streaming  
down his face. His eyes were wide open like he was seeing something horrific. The smell of piss hung  
in the air.  
"Kaye?..."  
Reaching out I gently shook his shoulder.  
"Kaye!"  
Shaking him harder he still didn't respond.  
"Oi Kaye!"  
Moving across the bed I ignored the pee seeping into my clothes. Taking one shoulder firmly in hand I  
slipped the other behind his head pulling forward so he was looking at me.  
His eyes were still blank and his lips moved like he was chanting some silent string of words. I knew I  
should really get one of my parents in here to help but I didn't want them shipping him off.  
Pulling him close to me I awkwardly dragged him to the edge of the bed and scooped him up. He was  
way to fucking light.  
It wasn't hard to manoeuvre both of us into the bathroom. I stripped my own clothes off first and turned  
on the water.  
Checking the temperature was right I finally moved onto Kaye. His tears had stopped but he was still  
moving his lips. He didn't even to seem to notice as I stripped him off.  
The brightness of the room only seemed to make what I saw more horrific than last time. He was no  
longer bruised but in the lighting I could see even more scars. Looking closer I realised some of them  
were even from cigarettes held against his skin.  
It was too much work to hold him up in the shower so instead I had him on the floor. Bit by bit I washed  
every inch of his skin, pressing a gentle kiss to each area when I deemed it clean enough.  
He didn't even respond until I got him into the bath. It wasn't even my intention initially but I knew how  
good a bath could feel and that the hospital didn't allow the patients there to use them.  
The look on his face when he finally realised was excited bliss.  
"So you love baths?"  
Kaye blushed and nodded. He was just too adorable.  
We stayed in there until the water started to cool. Wrapping a towel around my waist I sort out another  
and started wiping Kaye dry. He half protested until I started on his back and then he completely  
freaked.  
Backing away I held the towel out towards him, taking it from me he continued to dry. Obviously his  
back was his no go zone.  
*  
I'd left him in there to find up some clothes for him. My room stank. I stripped the bed dropping the  
mess into a pile on the floor, before opening the window. I'd been about to return to Kaye in the  
bathroom but he was standing in the doorway looking mortified.  
"It's ok, well sleep in the spare room and deal with this later... or maybe your hungry?"  
My own stomach rumbled at the thought.  
"Food it is, here put these on and then come down stairs ok" pushing the clothes in his hands I brushed  
out the room leaving him up there.  
*  
Mum had left us 2 plates already made up. Zapping the first one I noticed it was a little after 1 in the  
morning. That meant it was Christmas Day.  
Kaye finally joined me so i set the plates down on the kitchen bench and fossicked up some cutlery.  
He ate really slowly, probably enjoying it. Hospital food was notoriously awful.  
"Wait here ok... I have something I want to give you" I'd wanted to give him his present later, like when  
we were awake at a normal time in the morning but I was paranoid my sitting there was making him  
feel to awkward to eat.  
I'd brought it on a whim. It was a small chain bracelet. It was light and delicate reminding me of him.  
He'd finished eating and was even washing his dishes when I walked back in. I didn't say anything,  
instead I watched him work. His motions made it clear he'd done it a thousand times before.  
When he was done he stood there frowning.  
"Kaye come sit down"  
He was still frowning as he sat next to me. Taking his closer hand I wiped the remnant bubble off it.  
"Close your eyes for a second ok... just trust me"  
I could see the fear as he did. Slipping the bracelet on I held my breath  
"Ok open"  
Staring down at his wrist it took him a second. Gingerly he ran his fingers over the fine link chain. Tears  
welled in his eyes.  
"Merry Christmas Kaye"  
I smiled happily while he nodded, it was probably the closest I was going to get but I understood what  
he meant.  
He let out a yawn, it was the first sound I'd heard him make. I knew his voice worked, they'd said he  
been saying my name when he was first admitted but he hadn't spoken since.  
Kaye himself had jumped at the sound looking terrified. He clamped a hand to his mouth, his whole  
body shaking.  
"Oi Kaye... it's ok, it's just us" I got off the stool and pulled him close until he stopped shaking.  
"I'm not going to make you talk ok... but you need to know that you're safe as long as I'm here... ok"  
I held my breath until I felt him nod against me.  
"Wanna go back to bed now" again he nodded. Taking his hand I led him up to the spare room. Holding  
him close it took him a long while to fall asleep, I could feel him playing with the bracelet.  
*  
The sun was glaring through the window. Kaye was awake and had been watching me sleep. Groaning  
I stretched out giving him a big smile.  
Kaye was holding something in his hands, a small sketchbook.  
"For me?"  
He nodded. Taking it from him I thanked him. I hadn't expected anything from him at all.  
"Sai! Kaye! Breakfast!" The sound of my mothers voice the moment.  
Sitting up I placed the book down on my pillow.  
"Why don't you head down, I've got to stop at the bathroom"  
I could see the reluctance but he still nodded slipping out of bed.  
*  
Walking down I could hear my mothers laughter, my father was saying something she obviously found  
hilarious. Walking in I located them sitting at the dining table. Kaye had tried to hide himself at the  
back.  
"Sai sit down and I'll bring breakfast over" she stopped on her way past to plant a kiss on my cheek  
"Thanks mum!"  
Siting next to Kaye I could see him relax, I flashed him a small smile before starting the breakfast it in  
front of me. Mums pancakes were amazing!  
*  
The day past at a leasurely pace. I was sure I saw a smile once or twice. It wasn't until later that things  
got a little rough.  
My father hadn't meant anything by it but joked about how I'd been pouring over the sketchbook Kaye  
had given me. Kaye panicked immediately, it was evident he thought he was in trouble.  
Jumping up he ran from the room, tears streaming down his face. I was fucking furious.  
Kayes sketchbook was more than what it seemed. It'd taken me a while to realise but if you paid  
attention to the pictures you could see the story. I'd read and and reread it. If what was drawn was  
even the slightest bit true I had no idea how he was even in one piece at all.  
The book showed the story of a young boy who went missing one night. He'd woken up in a basement,  
and things had only got worse. The readers digest version was basically he'd been held and sold to  
alphas, his captor had let them do whatever they wanted and when he ended up pregnant he was  
beaten until he'd miscarried, it had happened for years and years. The only thing he could do was wait  
for the next time. His captors had brought him books... that's why he was so damn smart... it'd broken  
my heart. It's not the kind of present you'd expect from someone for Christmas but it meant more than  
anything to me. It showed he wanted me to know him.  
"Fucking look" I shoved the book into his hands and ran out after Kaye.  
I followed his sobs. He'd shut himself in my wardrobe, curled in a small ball. I wanted to murder my  
father.  
"Kaye... hey come here ok" reaching out I pulled him out the wardrobe and up against me.  
"I'm sorry for what he said, sometimes he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut" I felt Kaye nod  
against me.  
Taking his face in my hands I wiped his tears away with my thumbs.  
"I'm going to kiss you ok?" Gently I pressed my lips to his.  
"I promise no matter what I'll save you ok"  
He nodded smiling.  
His lips were soft and sweet. A felt a prang of jealousy knowing I wasn't the first to taste them. It wasn't  
a very long kiss but it left me wanting more. Kaye raised his hands pulling mine back off his face.  
Staring up at me he titled his neck... I knew what he wanted.  
"Are you sure?"  
He nodded closing his eyes, pulling him close I nuzzled and licked at the spot I would place my bite.  
"Kaye I'm going to bite you now... it's ok... you can bite me too... ok?"  
The mark he'd given me the first time had faded a little, and I kind of wanted him to bite me while in this  
better frame of mind. I felt his teeth graze over the old mark, I nearly groaned from pleasure.  
Biting down causes Kaye to bite down too. I could smell both our desires filling the room.  
Finally he was truly mine.  
I wanted to throw him down on the bed and take him right there and then but I couldn't move so fast.  
Instead I held him close licking at the blood from the bite.  
Kaye was practically shivering with want.  
Pulling away from him almost physically hurt. Kaye looked lost and confused for a moment before I  
held my hand out. Taking it I led him the few steps over to the bed.  
Gently I sat him down before pulling back the sheets. I knew he probably wouldn't take his shirt off but I  
still took mine off, and my jeans. He looked excited and a little confused, I laughed softy.  
"Come crawl up here with me" I slipped under the blankets and patted the spot next to me. Kaye slid in,  
still fully clothed. Snuggling up behind him I wrapped my arms around him as firmly as I could.  
No one was going to touch my omega.  
*  
Waking up I was more than a little confused. I felt good... like really really good. It wasn't until I  
orgasmed my brain seemed to catch up. Kaye was on top of me, his chest heaving and I could see the  
cum across his stomach.  
"Kaye? Oi?" I tried to sit up but I couldn't manage it properly, I'd knotted him in my sleep. I was  
mortified. My first time with my omega and I'd basically missed it.  
Reaching out I took him by the arm. His eyes were glassy and unfocused. Fuck! He wasn't even  
conscious of what had happened. My stomach churned and I had to bite my lip from throwing up. This  
was messed up.  
I didn't know what to do. If I managed to get Kaye to snap out of it he might panic and tear himself in  
my knot, but being inside of him without him even realising didn't feel that great either.  
In the end I waited until my knot began to lessen before sliding out. Kayes breath hitched and his  
mouth opened but his eyes were still not seeing me.  
Sliding him off my lap I knelt in front of him. I could feel tears starting to prick the corners of my eyes.  
This wasn't how it was supposed to be.  
"Kaye? Hey Kaye can you hear me?" I ran my fingers across this forehead tucking back his fringe.  
Gently shaking him I kept repeating his name. Tears started to roll down his cheeks.  
"Hey Kaye! Hey do you remember what happened? Are you ok?"  
Sliding his hand down to his crotch his fingers starts shaking. He looked so confused and then  
mortified.  
"Kaye I know what you're thinking and it's not what you think... well at least I think its not..."  
Glaring at me he kept shaking his head... backing away he started to sob, I could see his whole body  
shaking.  
Fuck! I was out of my depth.  
"Kaye you need to listen to me ok! You need to calm down or I have to get my parents" I didn't like to  
threaten him like that but it's not like I had any other choices.  
I could see the physical effort it took for him to calm down and my heart broke. Stripping the stop sheet  
off I held it out to him, he probably didn't remember getting naked either.  
He all but snatched the blanket for my hands, holding it to his chest.  
Sitting back down I could still feel him glaring.  
"I told you I wouldn't hurt you remember... so listen to me ok"  
The look on his face made me want to crawl into a hole and die.  
"Yes we had sex... but still it's not what you think... when I woke up you were already on top of me and  
I'd already knotted you"  
He looked puzzled and less than impressed at the situation.  
"Do you realise sometimes you have mini blackouts... I don't know how to explain it but you aren't even  
aware of what your doing... you just keep staring forward but there's nothing going on behind your  
eyes"  
He nodded  
"Kaye as much as I may want to have sex with you I know you aren't ready... this wasn't something I  
did to you... ok... you need to believe me"  
The look on his face said it all and a few seconds he was on his hands and knees vomiting...  
Fuck!  
Sobs shook his body and he coughed half choking before finally finishing.  
I wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss away his pain. But at the same time I couldn't move.  
One wrong step right now and who knows what would happen.  
So I sat watching and waiting.  
It seemed to take forever as the minutes dragged by. Kaye was still shaking hard. Looking at him I  
could see the vomit in his arms and my heart broke a little more.  
"Kaye?..."  
He raised his face to look at me. Even in the dim light I could see the fear and confusion, but there was  
something else there... like disgust but not quite.  
"Do you want to take a shower?..."  
I didn't know what else to offer.  
He nodded, swaying as he awkwardly stood. I still didn't touch him.  
Walking to the door I checked to make sure it was clear before beckoning him over.  
*  
I made him sit and wait while I turned the shower on, he was still shaking.  
"I think the waters ready... I'll give you some privacy..."  
He looked hurt like I'd slapped him across the face.  
"I'll come back after I've put the blanket in the wash"  
He nodded while staring at his feet.  
I felt like a complete douche but I also knew he probably needed a moment.  
Walking back to spare room I tried to ignore the stench.  
It took longer than I had thought to work the washing machine. I honestly wasn't very good with them,  
and I'd forgotten to put the blankets from my bed in the dryer.  
Coming back up stairs I could hear the shower still running. Knocking on the door I didn't bother waiting  
for a reply.  
Kaye was sitting on the floor of the shower, red tendrils swirled through the running water. My heart  
stopped.  
I was beyond furious.  
Yanking him out I ignored the whimpers, I'd pulled him out with a form grasp around both bleeding  
wrists. The wounds didn't seem too deep but still there was a fair bit of blood.  
Disgusted I grabbed the towel and started roughly drying him down, I was a little too rough and I knew  
it, but I wanted him to know how much his actions just now had hurt.  
"You selfish shit!"  
I hadn't meant to say it out loud... fuck!  
Kaye tried to yank himself away but I held on not moving.  
"I don't care if you can't find a reason to live, but as long as you are alive you are my omega... the one  
destined for me and I won't have you pulling this shut and breaking my heart"  
His lip trembled and he nodded  
"Do you get it? Even if you can't live for yourself at the moment at least live for me until you can"  
I knew he understood from the look on his face and he nodded once again.  
"Sit on the edge of the bath so I can do your wrists" obediently he sat.  
Wiping away the blood it was hard not to cry. His beautiful white skin was already marred from previous  
attempts. He didn't so much as flinch as I wiped them down with antiseptic and wrapped them. I  
couldn't help but wonder how many times he'd tried to end it all.  
"Ok... there done now..."  
My heart was still pounding.  
*  
Looking at my phone it was a little after 3 am, which meant I had just over here 12 more hours until  
he'd be taken back to hospital... well it probably would be sooner once they saw his wrists.  
*  
The morning came too soon, even though both of us slept in until 10. It wasn't really long sleeve  
weather but I still dressed him in one of my hoodies to hide the bandages.  
5 hours  
Walking down stairs my mother was sitting reading the daily paper. For a second I wondered where my  
father was before remembering he was already at work.  
Leaving Kaye in the kitchen I went to swap the blanket over and into the dryer. I could hear my mother  
asking Kaye what he wanted for breakfast. I couldn't help but smile. I wished he could be here all the  
time.  
"Sai... what happened last night?"  
She'd followed me into the laundry.  
She tapped her wrists letting me know she'd seen Kayes bandages.  
Pulling her closer I half closed the laundry door. I didn't want to keep it secret from her seeing she's the  
only one who I could be honest with.  
So I told her everything from last night, and when I was done she took a long while before talking.  
Pulling out her phone she scrolled through to something before holding it out. I didn't get what she was  
trying to say.  
"I flicked through that sketchbook... it made me remember that news story, the one from a few months  
back...."  
Reading the article I seemed to remember something about it. It had happened in the next town over,  
some omega pedo was found stabbed to death in his basement and his house half burnt down. I  
couldn't help but frown. Kayes sketch book story had ended with him stabbing the person who had held  
him, personally I thought he deserved far worse than just being stabbed... but the book made no  
mention of burning the house down.  
"So your saying Kaye was being held by him?? His book didn't mention anything about a fire..."  
She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"I think we need to seriously consider it. He may not have burnt the house down but he did stab him...  
though I can't say I really blame him... but if he didn't then who did?"  
"I'm sure those alphas could have... no one would want that dirty secret exposed. What if someone had  
shown up and found him like that, releasing that now he was dead the secret was sure to get out the  
alpha took care of it"  
She nodded biting her lip  
"If that's the case maybe Kaye doesn't talk because he's scared. You keep mentioning how he blanks  
out... well I think that might be because he's afraid to be happy or relaxed... maybe he still fears  
someone?"  
"Talking about things like this makes me think you're right... I honestly don't want him going back to the  
hospital... if someone's out to tie up lose ends... how long until they come after him"  
"Sai to be honest I don't want him going back there either, but I can't have you in danger"  
"Did dad say anything about the book?"  
She shook her head.  
"Right well we should get back or he's gonna worry"  
*  
I didn't want to let him go. Wiping the tears fro his eyes it broke my heart.  
It seemed so cruel and unfair to just send him back after a couple of days.  
My parents left us, no doubt they had to file some paperwork about his new scars.  
Sitting on the bed with him between my legs we just sat there in comfortable silence. His fingers  
playing with the light silver chain.  
Nuzzling into his neck I let out a long sigh. I could feel him stiffen.  
"Kaye... I really don't wanna leave you here... I don't like it when I can't see you..."  
He let go of the bracelets and intertwined our fingers.  
*  
I tried to visit as much as I could but school and life were busy butting in. In the last month I'd only got  
to visit a handful of times. I felt frustrated beyond belief.  
I'd wanted to stop by this afternoon but my mother had called asking me to come home straight from  
school.  
Pushing the door open I tried to contain my anger and I all but stormed down into the kitchen.  
Kaye was standing there.  
The hell?!?  
"Surprise!"  
My mother was watching, she'd been standing just out of sight.  
Closing the distance I pulled him up close, breathing in his scent.  
"I know it took a while buuuut I finally got the go ahead. Starting today Kaye is on the offical family  
record... he's not going anywhere"  
Pushing him back I stared at him in shock, shyly he smiled.  
"Now before you get too far ahead he will be sleeping in the spare room... no ifs and buts... he's  
already agreed"  
I didn't know what to say. Instead I nodded. I pulled him back close.  
"Now Sai I have a very important job for you"  
I wanted to groan... all I wanted was to drag Kaye up to my room and snuggle up with him.  
"As you know Kaye has practically nothing, and I'm an old lady in teenage time and he can't keep  
wearing your clothes... you need to take him shopping"  
She beamed obviously proud of herself. Letting go of Kaye I waved her over into an awkward three  
way hug.  
*  
Kaye was clearly not ok with crowds, sticking close the whole time. I could see the effort it was taking  
and was so very proud  
I wanted so spend more time shopping but Kaye was growing tired, it was obvious from the way his  
pace had slowed and the secret yawns he thought he was hiding not so well. There was one more  
place I wanted to take him.  
He stumbled a little so I sat him down on the small bench in front of the shop. He was too tired to even  
notice where we were. Kissing him on the forehead I asked him to wait a second for me.  
He looked up sleepily but nodded.  
Placing the shopping bags next to him I cast a glance at the shop. I'd be able to keep an eye on him  
but I still felt guilty. Because I couldn't sleep with him my intention was to buy him his own body pillow  
and scent it for him.  
I didn't take long to select the one I wanted but the cashier was taking forever.  
By the time I came out Kaye had actually fallen asleep.  
"Kaye..."  
he jumped a little yawning widely and silently.  
"Come on its time to go home"  
It was awkward carrying the shopping and half carrying Kaye. If it wasn't for the fact I was certain he'd  
stop "talking" to me completely I would have just carried him.  
*  
Mum wasn't mad at all about how much we'd brought, in fact she frowned because we hadn't brought  
more. Kaye was blushing from the attention.  
We ate dinner together, the three of us that is, before Kaye and I headed up to what would be his room.  
I let him hang his own clothes at his own pace while I scented the pillow for him.  
I wondered how much it would cost to buy an artist easel for him him or at least some decent paints  
and canvas, this room didn't feel like Kayes and I wanted to change that.  
*  
Every morning it became routine, just after sunrise I would slip into Kayes bed for a few hours of early  
morning snuggling. We never went beyond snuggling and gentle kisses, honestly it was so hard not to  
devour him completely.  
Kaye had to take special placement tests to determine just what to do when it came to schooling. There  
was no record of him attending any kind of educational institution since the age of 11.  
He did all but nailed them completely making the situation even more complex, it was decided he'd be  
taking remedial classes until the start of the school year.  
It scared me letting him be with a total stranger but he seemed to be going ok.  
*  
It was about 2 months after Kaye had moved in we decided to have a small party, though it was more  
for my parents then us really. Dad had invited a few old friends and I'd invited a couple of my friends I  
really wanted Kaye to meet. They'd all been prewarned that Kaye didn't talk and not to push the issue.  
Initially Kaye had stayed away watching everyone but my friends soon included me, it was relieving to  
see them all get along.  
It was getting on and we were waiting on one of dads friends to show so we could start dinner. His  
name was William and he used to work out in the farm with us. Growing up he'd always been a lot of  
fun but with my parents schedule it'd been months since I'd seen him.  
Hearing the door bell I rushed to open it. No matter how tall I got I was always greeted with a big bear  
hug. It was kind of relieving that he hadn't changed.  
Making small chat we headed through to the kitchen.  
That's when it all went south.  
Kaye had been helping organise plates when we'd walked in. The look on his face was pure terror and  
the stack he'd been holding slipped from his hands, smashing into a whole mess of pieces.  
His chest was heaving and he was on the verge of a full blown panic attack.  
Falling to his hands and knees he didn't even seem to notice the broken shards imbedding  
themselves.  
"Oi Kaye" I rushed to his side, looping an arm around him I pulled him up, my mother silently moved to  
his other side.  
Half dragging him we made our way up to his room. Mum had thrown a "sorry give us a moment" back  
over her shoulder. I could feel everyone's eyes on him and I was glad he was out of it and didn't realise  
it. He'd be so embarrassed.  
Sitting him down on the bed mum went off and got the first aid kit, his hands were a complete mess.  
He was still shaking, I would say terrified. I bit my lip, everything had been going well until William  
showed up.  
"Kaye... do you know William"  
His head shot up, his chest heaved and bordered on full blown panic. That was obviously a yes.  
"Kaye... are you scare of William" pushing his hands up he tried to cover his face, the only thing  
stopping him was my own grip around his wrists.  
I heard my mothers steps as she approached but she didn't enter.  
"Kaye... this is important ok. Did William ever hurt you?"  
He started to rock back and forth, I flew into rage. I wanted to fucking tear him apart. Even if I didn't  
know how he fitted into all of it William hurting Kaye was unforgivable.  
My mother was already on the phone, I assumed she was calling the police. It wasn't a long phone call  
but it ended with a "ok we'll see you soon".  
Raising an eyebrow at her she just gave a half shake of her head and busied herself cleaning up Kayes  
hands. I tried to swallow back the anger for Kayes state. I could smell his fear.  
None of spoke while she cleaned his hands. I was afraid to hear the truth said out loud or in Kayes  
case written out.  
Mum stood and left us silently taking the first aid kit with her. I looked at how padded up his hands  
were, it had to hurt. I also frowned, he wouldn't be able to write anything for a while.  
"Kaye, mums called the police they will be here soon. I told you before I'd protect you... and... well I  
need to know what happened"  
I left it hanging. I didn't know how he was going to tell me but I wanted to know before the police came.  
Kaye opened his mouth letting out a choked sound. He coughed like clearing his throat.  
When he did talk it was barely a whisper  
"He sold me"  
M heart turned cold. The first time I'd heard his voice and it was to tell me this. Fresh sobs shook his  
body and he all but howled in pain. Pulling him close I held him while he sobbed.  
If William had sold him, then everything after had been all his fault. I couldn't stop the growl escaping  
from my throat.  
I was so wrapped up in him I didn't even hear the police arrive or come up the stairs.  
"Kaye... your mother called us... is it ok if we ask him some questions?" I went to leave but Kaye clung  
tighter.  
"It's ok Sai you can stay... but Kaye we need to know what happened" he bossed against my chest  
before sitting back up and taking a deep breath.  
The officer help out a notepad and pen but Kaye shook his head.  
"I can talk"  
His voice was still low so the officer moved closer.  
Sitting there I listened while Kaye explained... everything.  
Everything from William selling him, the rape, the abuse, the torture even admitting to stabbing the  
man who had been holding him.  
Hearing it out loud brought me to tears. No one should have had to go through what he had, ever.  
Even the officers were clearly appalled by what had been done to him.  
When the interview concluded he quietly thanked us both before leaving.  
Once they were out the room Kaye pushed me away.  
His lips were moving and it took a moment to realised he was quietly repeating the word "dirty" over  
and over.  
He tried to push back as I moved against him, even though he was wincing from the pain he didn't stop  
pushing.  
Sliding my hands up from his arms I cupped his face staring into his eyes.  
"Kaye, you are not dirty. You are my omega remember, and I'm proud of you for what you just did"  
He shook his head denying my words but I didn't let go.  
"Hearing what you've been through I want to tear them all to shreds, all of them. Every single one who  
ever touched you"  
His stopped shaking and his eyes started to gloss over  
"Oi Kaye! I am your alpha and I told you before I would never lie to you. You are the only one for me in  
this world so please believe me when I say I'm proud of you"  
Kaye bit hard on his lip. He would have protested but my mum picked that moment to come back in.  
She came over kneeling before us.  
"Kaye, he's been arrested. I'm so sorry... I never thought he could possibly be involved. Please forgive  
me"  
Pushing my hands away he launched himself onto my mother pulling her close.  
"'Ts not your fault"  
I could only watch as the two of them shared that moment. When it ended Kaye pulled back looking  
embarrassed, my mother managed a small smile.  
That night neither of us slept. Kaye kept starting to doze off but then would jerk awake.  
William had been arrested and everyone had sort of left, neither of us had left the room but I knew my  
friends would understand.  
What a head fuck tonight had been.  
*  
As the weeks past Kaye started to talk a bit more little by little.  
His voice was so soft and sweet.  
When his first heat rolled around he was so embarrassed and emotional. He still wasn't ready for  
anything overly sexual and felt guilty knowing how hard it was for me to hold back. He kept apologising  
until I finally got mad at him over it. It was a long week.  
*  
It was just after the one year anniversary of him moving in that we finally slept together.  
It had started out as a few touches, trying to determine what he felt comfortable doing but soon got hot  
and heavy.  
Watching him straddle my lap and knowing he wanted me broke all self control.  
Laying there panting finally sated he rolled over. In the past few months it was like all the sparkle had  
returned to his eyes. Every time I looked at him I fell more in love.  
"Sai... what ya thinking?"  
He reached out cupping my face with one hand, I nuzzled against it.  
"That first time we met... did you know it was me?"  
It wasn't what I wanted to really ask but that's what came out.  
I didn't expect him to nod  
"It's your smell. No matter what happened I never forgot the way you smelt"  
I was shocked  
"Sai I never forgot you, even when things got bad I'd remember you and that gave me the strength to  
keep going. I guess it's true what they say... you know... you never forget your first love"  
"Gagh..."  
Rolling on top I kissed him deeply... seriously how was I supposed to contend with that.  
*  
3 years later (aged 21)  
Things had been going really well, some days were still harder than others for him but today seemed  
especially hard.  
Kaye was already curled up in our bed by the time I got back from class. I could hear his muffled sobs  
as I entered the room.  
Sitting on the bed I felt something hard against my leg. Feeling around I pulled out a hard plastic stick,  
it took my a moment to realise it was a pregnancy test.  
Positive  
My heart jumped and I was ecstatic. The problem was Kaye. I knew he'd been pregnant before, more  
than once and I knew he'd been beaten until he'd lost the baby each time. That was undoubtedly the  
reason he was currently sobbing his eyes out.  
Placing the stick down on the bedside table I slid under the blankets pulling Kaye tight.  
"I'm... sorry... Sai" his words came out between sobs.  
"Shhh baby it's going to be ok..." I rubbed his back in broad circles trying to calm him down  
"I'm... so... scared..."  
"I know baby, but it's all ok"  
It took a good while before he calmed down enough to detangle himself from my hold. Laying there he  
stared into my eyes, his bottom lip still quivering.  
"Kaye, do you want this baby?"  
His eyes went wide and he took a deep breath before nodding.  
"Good... because I do too"  
He bit down on his lip looking unsure.  
"Can we wait to tell your parents, I'm scared, so scared something will go wrong..."  
Lacing my fingers between his, I brought up his hand and planted a kiss to the top of it  
"If that's what you need baby, then it's ok with me" I smiled at him trying to show him it really was ok  
"If your still worried we can make a doctors appointment... before you say it it doesn't have to be here, I  
don't mind if you want to make one in the city, my parents probably know almost everyone around  
here"  
He nodded quickly squeezing my hand.  
*  
It took us a month before we finally got around to visiting the doctor. He'd been so scared when we left  
this morning, I'd almost wound up turning the car around so he wouldn't have to face this.  
Sitting in the waiting room I took care of all the forms, he was shaking too much and his thoughts were  
too far away.  
Unlike normal doctor appointments the wait time was relatively short.  
Going through the basics Kaye tried to always be touching me in someway. Especially when he  
explained his previous pregnancies.  
When the doctor had him climb into the table to examine him he nearly passed out. He blushed  
furiously as he was examined for previous scar tissue, even I felt embarrassed for him.  
The doctor didn't say anything right away and i couldn't help but panic a little.  
Replacing the sheet over Kayes lower half the doctor had Kaye pull his shirt up. I couldn't help but  
smile at the little wiggle of disgust he gave when cool ultrasound gel hit his belly. I could see the onset  
of panic on Kayes face so moved across so I was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
Immediately Kaye grabbed my hand covering his eyes with it. My heart broke a little. How much  
damage did one have to go through to be this scared of the life growing inside of him.  
I could feel his tears against my hand and had to bite my lip to keep my calm.  
Listening to the doctor he went ahead and explained how tiny our baby was, pointing it out on the  
screen. It was incredible and I felt myself falling even more I love with the tiny bundle.  
I asked Kaye if he wanted to look but he shook his head slightly, the doctor seeing his distress  
suggested that maybe we would like a photo printed out for when Kaye was feeling up to it. I quickly  
agreed.  
As he went off to collect the print offs I helped Kaye sit up and finish cleaning off the gel. His eyes were  
red and puffy. I still kissed him anyway.  
"I'm sorry..."  
I shook my head. I knew this was hard for him.  
"It's not that I don't want the baby... it's just I'm so scared that it's going to be like before that I just can't  
believe things are going to be ok"  
Sliding down the bed a little I planted a kiss on his belly  
"I can't promise you things will be ok, but I can promise you that I'm crazy in love with both of you"  
I kissed his belly again  
"Yes even this little one"  
Kaye smiled a little and one hand moved to his belly almost protectively. I couldn't help but smile.  
Helping him off the examination table we retook our seats while we waited for the doctors return.  
He passed me the envelope before taking a seat behind his desk, opposite about it. He talked about  
how the baby was doing fine, but I could sense the but coming before he even said it. I gripped Kayes  
hand hard bracing for it.  
Due to the previous damage a natural birth was out. There was no way his body would be able to  
stretch wide enough with all the scar tissue. I felt Kaye tense at this news and I knew he would be  
blaming himself. The doctor went on to assure him that a c-section would pose no risk.  
Thanking him we both left.  
*  
The drive back was quiet. Kaye still hadn't opened the envelope and I could see him struggling with  
everything. I felt completely shitty not knowing what to say.  
Arriving home Kaye went straight up to bed. I left him to have some alone time.  
It was about an hour later that I went up to check him. He was laying in the middle of the bed gently  
rubbing his hand across his stomach. The photo was firmly clenched in the other hand.  
"Hey..."  
He jumped a little before sitting up. Still holding the photo he moved so both hands were resting on his  
belly.  
Closing the distance I quickly crawled across the bed before laying down with my head in his lap. He  
slid one hand down so it rested atop my hair.  
"Whatcha thinking?"  
He scrunched up his face for a moment  
"I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have you... and how lucky I am to have this little one too"  
"That's funny... that's what I was thinking too"  
He blushed, smiling shyly.  
*  
We didn't tell my parents until Kaye was 6 months and we couldn't hide it anymore. He'd spent the first  
trimester terrified something would go wrong,even with the reassurances from the doctor. That  
progressed into being terrified that my parents were going to be mad at him.  
Most days were ok but sometimes I would come home to find him sobbing. Those days he'd  
immediately start apologising for everything. It was really hard to watch him struggle.  
When we did tell my parents he hid behind me, staring at his feet the whole time. My mother was  
beyond excited and started making all sorts of plans causing Kaye to panic. My father didn't really say  
anything and I wanted to punch him in the face for it. He had no clue the strength Kaye was showing by  
telling them.  
We didn't end up staying long at their place before returning to ours. Kaye cried the whole way back  
home.  
When we got home I ran him a warm bath promising to return shortly I left him to it.  
Calling my mother I told her all about Kayes fears, asking her to please tone it down a little. She  
immediately understood and promised to. She had apparently been less than impressed by my fathers  
reaction and had completely reemed him out over it. I couldn't help but smirk at the mental image.  
Returning to the bathroom Kaye had his eyes closed, obviously enjoying himself. I stood in the  
doorway for a long while just absorbing the sight of him. I really was a dopey lovestruck fool.  
*  
The further the pregnancy progressed the hornier we both became. Kaye was practically leaking  
pheromones 24/7 and I loved it. My favourite position was spooning up behind him when I took him. It  
was at these times he seemed to feel it most. And it meant he didn't have to exert a lot of stamina  
trying to hold a position.  
*  
I was in class when I got the call from him that he'd gone into labour. Gathering my stuff I took off not  
even caring that I was leaving mid lesson.  
He was in labour for 19 hours before finally giving birth to our beautiful healthy baby boy. He was pretty  
big, what you'd expect from an alpha and Kaye seemed relieved that he was.  
We named him Kai. A butchering of our own names. I couldn't take enough photos and soon my social  
media pages were full of them. I'd even posted on there before remembering to call my parents. Kaye  
scolded me for that.  
I couldn't help it. Our baby was perfect and he was perfect and everything was ok


End file.
